Warm Hearts
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Ele nunca se importou com chocolates ou presentes. Durante anos o dia 14 de fevereiro foi somente uma data no calendário, um lembrete anual de que o mais importante em seu coração era, e sempre seria, voleibol. Isso, claro, antes de ele entrar no colégio Karasuno...


\- Haikyuu! e seus personagens pertencem a Furudate Haruichi ;

— Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

* * *

 **Warm hearts**

Ele demorou semanas para escolher _aquele_ presente.

O Natal havia sido um desafio, seria preciso reconhecer, mas nada, absolutamente _nada_ se comparava ao peso que o dia 14 de fevereiro continha. Em todos os lugares havia adoração à data e, se até alguns meses atrás ela não tinha significado algum em sua vida, era irônico como ele estava preocupado a ponto de perder o sono por um mero dia no calendário. Vôlei, que sempre foi a única coisa em sua mente, de repente precisou dar espaço para outro pensamento de igual intensidade e até mesmo dificuldade. Fazer saques, passes, levantamentos e bloqueios soavam extremamente simples se comparados à busca pelo presente ideal para o Dia dos Namorados.

Kageyama Tobio, 17 anos, tinha um amante. E a primeira coisa, a saber, é que seu interesse amoroso era outro rapaz. Um amigo? Difícil dizer. Parceiro? Sem dúvidas. A pessoa que mais confiava e acreditava no mundo? Sim. O garoto frequentava seu colégio, sua classe e seu time. Em um mundo com mais de sete bilhões de pessoa ele foi se apaixonar justamente por uma das mais irritantes e hiperativas criaturas existentes. Seus cabelos eram alaranjados e espetados, os olhos possuíam tom castango, embora, às vezes, eles emitissem um escarlate que lembrava o céu durante o pôr do sol. Ele era bem mais baixo e seu rosto era belo e suas expressões demonstram exatamente seus sentimentos e emoções. Aquela pessoa era como um livro aberto e essa era uma das características que Kageyama mais admirava em seu amante. _E sexy. Incrivelmente sexy..._

O moreno sempre foi popular, independente de seu envolvimento com os times de Vôlei de suas respectivas escolas. O Dia dos Namorados não lhe era estrangeiro, ainda que, com exceção daquele ano, todos os outros 14 de fevereiro passaram como qualquer outro dia. Ele sabia que ouviria algumas confissões e voltaria para casa com a mochila cheia de chocolates. Nada daquilo lhe era novo, mas, bem, ele jamais esteve do outro lado da situação. Nunca nenhuma garota ouviu sua confissão e ele nunca presenteou ninguém fora de sua família.

Sua vida sempre foi centrada e focalizada em Voleibol até ser admitido em Karasuno. O esporte continuava sendo prioridade em sua vida, porém, todo o resto mudou.

Hinata recebeu um celular no Natal.

O presente não foi escolhido ao acaso e ele passou uma semana vivendo um verdadeiro inferno até descobrir o que poderia dar. A escolha se tornou um pouco óbvia na segunda quinzena de dezembro, quando o garoto de cabelos alaranjados derrubou seu celular quando voltava para casa. O conserto ficaria caro e, no final, não compensaria arrumá-lo. Kageyama, encontrando ali a sua chance de dar o presente perfeito, convidou-o para um passeio no final de semana anterior ao Natal e pediu que ele escolhesse o modelo. A princípio Hinata foi contra a ideia, alegando que não teria condições de dar um presente equivalente, ainda mais porque o moreno faria aniversário em poucos dias e isso significaria um presente dobrado.

Ele nunca foi um homem de muitas palavras e tudo o que precisou foi um único olhar e Hinata passou a observar os celulares com mais atenção, deixando as reclamações de lado e pedindo sua opinião a cada modelo. Eles permaneceram algum tempo no local e deixaram a loja com um aparelho igual ao de Kageyama, mas de cor diferente. _Ele pareceu incrivelmente feliz por algo tão simples._ Aquele havia sido um golpe de sorte, pois se o celular não houvesse quebrado ele não fazia a mínima ideia do que dar de presente. Suas escolhas abrangiam vôlei e inevitavelmente acabaria entrando na parte de vestuário, o que definitivamente não era seu objetivo... à primeira vista.

 _Mas tudo será diferente agora. Eu sei o que comprarei._

Seu primeiro Dia dos Namorados acompanhado não prometia muito, visto que ambos eram dois adolescentes que moravam com os pais e que não tinham certas liberdades. No entanto, presenteá-lo era algo que ele faria com prazer, antecipando a expressão feliz e o largo e caloroso sorriso que viria após o "Obrigado". Aquele sorriso não tinha preço.

Kageyama acordou cedo naquele sete de fevereiro, sabendo que só teria aquele domingo para fazer compras. Com as aulas e os treinos, era simplesmente impossível encontrar tempo para ir ao shopping. _E ele está sempre comigo, então não haveria meios de eu me ausentar._ Inicialmente, Hinata o convidou para ir ao cinema e foi com muito custo que o convide foi recusado. O moreno tomou um longo banho e um nutritivo café da manhã, enfiando-se em um grosso sobretudo antes de deixar sua casa. Fevereiro era um mês gelado, com a neve começando a se empilhar pelas calçadas. O céu estava com um opaco tom de cinza e a previsão do tempo havia advertido que a temperatura cairia ainda mais nos próximos dias.

Ele tomou o ônibus, contudo, não se deu ao trabalho de sentar, descendo três pontos depois. Aquela distância poderia ter sido facilmente percorrida a pé, mas o tempo frio não era convidativo para longas caminhadas, mesmo sozinho. Quando estava acompanhado, as conversas o distraiam e ele mal sentia que havia chegado ao seu destino. Os dois moravam em direções opostas, entretanto, Kageyama fazia questão de acompanhá-lo todos os dias até pelo menos a esquina de casa. Aquele trajeto se tornara tão rotineiro que até em um domingo ele sentia falta de dar aqueles passos.

O centro comercial não estava cheio, mas ele sabia que era uma questão de tempo até que as ruas estivessem abarrotadas de pessoas. As decorações do Dia dos Namorados estavam em todos os lugares: corações rosados e vermelhos, bexigas, cupidos e uma infinidade de bobagens cujo único intuito era comover os apaixonados e fazê-los gastar com seus respectivos amores. Andando por aquelas ruas, justamente naquele dia, soava como uma piada de mau gosto. Ele não se imaginou em situação semelhante nem em seus sonhos mais ousados. Relacionamentos nunca estiveram em seu plano de vida e fazer compras para o Dia dos Namorados parecia algo totalmente alheio à sua personalidade.

A loja almejada ficava localizada no segundo andar do shopping center. Kageyama já havia pesquisado previamente todo o itinerário, esperando comprar o presente e retornar para casa o quanto antes. Parte dele temia encontrar Hinata por mero acidente e não haveria história ou mentira convincente que o tirasse daquela situação. Seus passos se tornaram mais largos e as vitrines ficaram para trás conforme ele se dirigia à escada rolante. Alguns casais passeavam de mãos dadas, outros entravam em lojas com largos sorrisos... fevereiro era oficialmente o mês do amor.

Um cachecol.

Um simples e quente cachecol de lã seria o presente de Dia dos Namorados para Hinata, e o primeiro presente que Kageyama daria para um interesse amoroso. A ideia surgiu durante uma volta para casa, quando o rapaz de cabelos alaranjados encolheu-se dentro da jaqueta do clube, como uma tartaruga em seu casco. Ele havia esquecido o cachecol embaixo da carteira e não tinha coragem de retornar e enfrentar novamente o tempo frio. _Eu tirei o meu e passei por seu pescoço, mas Hinata se recusou a aceitar e disse que se eu ficasse doente o time ficaria desfalcado._ Ele tinha vários cachecóis e o presente não seria inédito, mas o moreno tinha certeza de que aquela seria a escolha certa. _Todas as vezes que ele usar eu sei que pensará em mim._ A ideia o fez sorrir internamente, admirado por ter aquele tipo de pensamento.

Intimamente, ele era um romântico.

Kageyama entrou na loja e ficou surpreso por vê-la parcialmente cheia. As lojas daquele andar, no geral, continham um número maior de pessoas, provavelmente devido ao inverno. Ele abriu o primeiro botão do sobretudo, desviando-se das pessoas e das peças que estavam em exposição. Havia uma seção destinada unicamente a gorros, luvas e cachecóis e seus olhos começaram a encarar os modelos existentes, procurando discretamente aquele cujo desenho combinasse com a personalidade de seu amante.

A busca, todavia, não foi longa. Havia uma parede dedicada a cachecóis e seu olhar parou automaticamente em um belo modelo vermelho que continha sóis tricotados. Mentalmente ele pôde ver Hinata com a peça em seu pescoço, e tinha certeza de que combinaria perfeitamente com seus cabelos e sua personalidade energética. _Finalmente, o presente perfeito!_ Sua mão esticou-se cautelosamente e ele pegou o cachecol sem parar de andar, imaginando que seu passeio havia terminado. Porém, algo puxou sua mão de volta com força o suficiente para fazê-lo girar em seus calcanhares, dando literalmente uma meia-volta. Uma ponta do cachecol estava entre seus dedos, mas a outra não...

"Ah!"

Os olhos arregalados se tornaram pequeninos e a expressão mudou de surpresa para irritada em uma questão de segundos. _Aquela_ pessoa tinha sempre uma expressão debochada e todas as vezes que o encarava era de cima, como se estivesse sobre um pedestal.

"Solte, Tobio-chan."

Kageyama precisou de um instante para entender o que acontecia, no entanto, quando a realização o atingiu, seus dedos seguraram o cachecol com um pouco mais de força e seu olhar tornou-se pesado. Ele definitivamente não daria o braço a torcer.

"Desculpe, Oikawa-san, mas eu vi o cachecol primeiro. Por favor, solte-o."

"Você está brincando comigo." A voz tornou-se mais áspera. "Fui eu quem viu primeiro, então você que deveria soltar, Tobio. Esse cachecol já tem dono."

"Eu digo o mesmo." Ele deu um passo à frente, enrolando o cachecol em sua mão, apenas para ver Oikawa repetir o gesto. "Este é um presente."

"Sim, que eu darei!"

"Não, serei eu!"

"Eu!"

"Eu!"

Os dois rapazes já estavam basicamente frente a frente naquela altura do campeonato. Oikawa vestia um sobretudo branco e um cachecol negro que o deixavam incrivelmente elegante. _Mas que sorte a minha encontrar justamente Oikawa-san._ O moreno tinha as sobrancelhas juntas e respirava longamente. _Esta é a seção masculina e esse cachecol é masculino. O que ele faz aqui?_

"Sua namorada não irá gostar desse presente, acredite. Por que não tenta a seção feminina?"

Oikawa o encarou, mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou os olhos, corando e sem responder a pergunta. Kageyama não fazia ideia do que havia acontecido e estava completamente alheio ao impasse mental que o antigo colega de time travava. Tudo o que ele queria era pagar o cachecol e ir embora.

"Certo, uma partida." Oikawa largou sua ponta. "O vencedor leva o cachecol."

"Justo."

Kageyama também soltou o seu lado e os dois utilizaram as mãos livres para selarem o duelo.

O momento foi muito breve, mas nenhum deles percebeu que uma terceira parte se aproximava. O rapaz abaixou-se, pegando o cachecol que havia caído ao chão e dando meia-volta, visivelmente disposto a comprá-lo.

"Oi, esse cachecol tem dono." Oikawa colocou a mão sobre o ombro do estranho e sua voz soou ameaçadora.

"Sim, eu." Kageyama repetiu o gesto, mas no ombro livre.

O novo elemento virou-se devagar e os dois rapazes deram vários passos para trás, especialmente Kageyama, que se fosse possível teria se jogado daquele andar. A pessoa à sua frente o encarava com olhos pequeninos e um largo sorriso que escondia claramente suas reais intenções.

"D-Daichi-san!" Ele fez uma exagerada reverência e sua voz soou aguda. "D-Desculpe, eu n-não sabia..."

"Bom dia, Kageyama... Oikawa." Daichi sorriu de um para o outro, erguendo o cachecol que estava em suas mãos. "Eu comprarei esse cachecol... agora. Algum problema?"

"Hahaha... B-Bom dia." Asahi estava um pouco atrás de Daichi e parecia totalmente incomodado.

Kageyama engoliu seco e meneou a cabeça em negativo, sem conseguir retaliar. Oikawa ainda tentou se impor, contudo, Daichi era simplesmente impossível de se dobrar e, no final, o ex-capitão de Karasuno levou o cachecol até o caixa, pagou, pediu embrulho para presente e acenou antes de ir embora, deixando-os para trás e em um mórbido silêncio. Ficou a cargo de Asahi desculpar-se, juntando-se ao amigo somente após concluir o décimo pedido de desculpas.

"Chibi-chan ficaria bem naquele cachecol. Você tem bom gosto, Tobio." Oikawa suspirou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo. "Boa sorte procurando outro presente."

O calor subiu por seu pescoço e ele teve certeza absoluta de que sua expressão denunciava seus sentimentos.

"C-Como você sabe?"

"Você é muito honesto, Tobio-chan." O capitão de Seijoh sorriu. "Eu apenas desconfiava, mas obrigado pela confirmação." Uma charmosa piscadela o fez corar ainda mais.

"Seu presente..." Ele adiantou-se ao vê-lo dar as costas. "Para quem era?"

"Iwa-chan." A resposta foi automática.

"Iwaizumi-san?" O moreno não compreendia. Se a memória não lhe falasse, o aniversário de Iwaizumi era em junho.

Oikawa o olhou e ofereceu um enigmático sorriso.

"Iwa-chan é o amor da minha vida, Tobio."

A confissão foi seguida por um largo e genuíno sorriso, tão verdadeiro que suas bochechas coraram. O rapaz afastou-se e Kageyama se manteve imóvel, digerindo o que havia acabado de ouvir e sem saber se o que mais lhe surpreendia era saber sobre Oikawa e Iwazumi, ou o fato de que havia retornado à estaca zero e teria de recomeçar sua busca pelo presente perfeito.

 **x**

Kageyama moveu a luminária que ficava sobre a escrivaninha pela quarta vez, apenas para ter certeza de que ela estava no lugar certo. Seus olhos fitaram o quarto, procurando por alguma coisa fora do lugar ou qualquer sinal de sujeira. Nada. Durante a última hora ele dedicou-se a arrumar o cômodo e não havia nada que precisasse de sua atenção. _É hora de ir._ O relógio marcava pouco mais de 17h e ele agarrou as luvas que estavam sobre a cama, ganhando o corredor e deixando o segundo andar. A mãe o encontrou ao deixar a sala de estar, desejando que ele fosse com cuidado.

O local de encontro foi a mesma loja de conveniência que separava ambos os caminhos. Hinata o esperava em frente à máquina de refrigerantes, enrolado em uma jaqueta vermelha e com o rosto escondido dentro de um cachecol xadrez. Encarar aquele acessório o fez lembrar-se do fiasco que havia sido sua primeira tentativa de adquirir o presente, mas havia se passado uma semana e ele superara a perda muito mais rápido do que imaginou.

"Olá." A voz soou abafada pelo próprio cachecol. "Vamos? Está congelando aqui."

"V-Você tem certeza?" Hinata olhou ao redor com apreensão e, apesar de estar com metade do rosto escondido, foi fácil ver as bochechas vermelhas. "Seus pais estão em casa, não é?"

"Sim e daí?" Kageyama já estava preparado. Eles tiveram aquele diálogo durante toda a semana. "Nós ficaremos no meu quarto e eles não vão nos perturbar."

"M-Mas é embaraçoso, digo, hoje é... é..."

"Dia dos Namorados." Ele revirou os olhos e apertou as mãos que estavam dentro dos bolsos do sobretudo. "Eu não vou te obrigar a ir comigo. Se você não se sente à vontade conversaremos amanhã."

"Eu quero ir!"

Os olhos castanhos brilharam e Hinata suspirou fundo antes de avisar que estava pronto para ir. Sua batalha interna ainda continuava, contudo, pelo menos eles sairiam das ruas geladas e seguiriam para o conforto de um aquecedor. A ideia de passar aquele dia juntos partiu de ambos, embora nenhum deles houvesse pensado nos detalhes. O Dia dos Namorados daquele ano cairia no domingo, logo, não haveria como utilizar o colégio como desculpa para se encontrarem. A verdade era o único caminho ou eles passariam aquele dia separados, o que, definitivamente, não era o que seus corações compartilhavam.

 _Nós assistiremos a um filme, comeremos alguma coisa e depois eu o levarei até sua casa._ Seu Dia dos Namorados perfeito envolvia muito mais do que isso, entretanto, no momento aquela fantasia era impossível, além de que, pelo menos em sua casa não haveria irmãos mais novos entrando no quarto a todos os instantes. O pensamento o levou a uma tarde de outono, quando Natsu, a irmã mais nova de Hinata, invadiu o quarto e quase os pegou presos em um longo e passional beijo. _Ele me empurrou e se jogou para o outro lado e ficamos naquela posição ridícula até ela sair_. Após aquele dia eles chegaram à conclusão de que namorar naquela casa estava fora de cogitação.

Em sua residência havia um pouco mais de privacidade, ainda que não houvesse muita diferença. Seus pais não se importavam que ele trouxesse um "amigo" para casa, todavia, não faziam ideia de que eles não eram meros colegas e que aquela relação ia muito além da amizade. A caminhada foi feita grande parte em silêncio devido à súbita timidez. Eles conversaram sobre o tempo, os treinos e qualquer assunto que fosse irrelevante e não necessitasse de argumentos profundos.

"C-Com licença."

Hinata sentou-se na entrada, retirando os tênis e quase se perdendo quando a mãe de Kageyama surgiu pelo corredor para cumprimentá-lo. O seu "boa tarde" saiu agudo e sua reverência muito mais exagerada do que seria necessário.

"Vamos, idiota." O moreno o puxou pelo gorro da jaqueta, avisando à mãe que estariam no quarto assistindo televisão.

"Não me chame de idiota na frent—" O rapaz calou-se, refazendo a reverência e o cumprimento ao passarem pela sala e avistarem o pai de Kageyama sentado em um dos sofás com um jornal em mãos. "Whoa, seu pai se parece muito com você." O comentário veio enquanto subiam os degraus que levava ao andar de cima.

"Você acha?" Ele virou-se e deu de ombros. "Eu não sei."

"Se você se parecer com ele quando ficar mais velho será bem legal."

"Hm..." Kageyama abriu a porta do quarto e fez sinal para que sua companhia entrasse primeiro. "Então você acha que meu pai é _legal_?"

"Claro! Ele é mui—"

A próxima sentença nunca foi proferida.

Hinata arregalou os olhos por um instante, fechando-os em seguida quando o beijo tornou-se mais profundo. Assim que a porta foi fechada o moreno curvou-se e fez aquilo que vinha desejando desde que o viu parado em frente à loja de conveniência, encolhido em sua jaqueta e tremendo de frio.

"Feliz Dia dos Namorados." Ele murmurou as palavras.

"O-Obrigado!" O rapaz de cabelos alaranjados corou ainda mais, mas conservou o olhar fixo. "E-Eu trouxe algo para você."

"Eu também."

"Não é nada demais, apenas algo que eu fiz."

Hinata virou a bolsa transversal, retirando um pequeno embrulho. A embalagem era um pouco maior do que a palma de sua mão e Kageyama viu os pequeninos bombons em seu conteúdo.

"Eu fiz junto com Sugawara-san!"

"Você... cozinhou?" Ele estava genuinamente surpreso e um pouco temeroso.

"Oi, por que você parece assustado?" Seus olhos se tornaram pequeninos. "Eu provei, está bem? E eles ficaram deliciosos! Até minha mãe gostou!"

"Você disse para sua mãe que fez chocolates para o seu namorado?"

"N-Não..." Os olhos foram desviados e as próximas palavras sussurradas. "Eu disse que havia ganhado de algumas garotas na escola. O seu pacote já estava guardado na bolsa."

"Ela não viu você fazendo os chocolates?" Kageyama tentava ao máximo esconder sua excitação. Ele sentou-se na cama e se pôs a abrir a fita azul que fechava o saquinho. Aquela era a primeira vez que o ato de receber chocolates teve um real significado. _Eu estou nervoso..._

"Não, nós fizemos na casa de Sugawara-san." O rapaz de cabelos alaranjados sentou-se ao seu lado e o olhava com ansiedade. "Então?"

O moreno retirou um dos bombons, encarando-o antes de levá-lo à boca. Ele era pequenino e decorado com alguns confeitos em forma de estrelas. O bombom foi devorado por inteiro e o delicioso gosto do chocolate espalhou-se por todos os cantos, arrepiando-o. _Delicioso_. Kageyama lambeu as pontas de seus dedos, sentindo-se corar de felicidade. Ele já havia recebido chocolates anteriormente, mas nunca degustara algo tão apetitoso.

"Está bom." A resposta soou meio a contragosto. "Eu estava esperando por algo... diferente."

"Você achou que eu iria errar a receita, não é, Bakayama!" Hinata levantou-se aborrecido.

"Mas é claro. Você pensaria a mesma coisa se fosse eu a te dar chocolates feitos por mim."

"Talvez..."

"Oi!"

Kageyama apertou os olhos e deixou o saquinho sobre a cama, colocando-se de pé e indo até uma das gavetas da escrivaninha, retirando a caixa que fora colocada ali no meio da semana.

"Aqui, seu presente." Ele a ofereceu e corou até as orelhas. "Originalmente eu pretendia comprar outra coisa, mas precisei desistir por motivos de força maior."

Hinata encarou a caixa com receio, porém, a segurou rapidamente ao sentir os olhos apertados e sérios sobre ele. A caixa foi aberta sem dificuldades e a reação foi imediata. Seus olhos brilharam e ele retirou os _earmuffs_ , colocando-o imediatamente.

"Incrível! Incrível, Kageyama!" O rapaz de cabelos alaranjados correu até o guarda-roupa, abrindo uma das portas e admirando-se no espelho interno. "Eu adorei!"

"M-Mesmo?"

"Sim! É ótimo e super quente." Hinata virou-se e o abraçou forte, agradecendo com tanta animação que seu coração pulou uma batida.

A ideia de comprar os _earmuffs_ surgiu exatamente como a do cachecol: Hinata era descuidado e parecia não se importar se ficaria ou não doente. Tornou-se hábito para Kageyama ter um par de luvas extras na mochila, por exemplo, já que sabia que o idiota não se lembraria de trazer. Como nenhum cachecol chamou sua atenção como _aquele_ , ele se prontificou a procurar alguma coisa que combinasse com o amante e que também o protegesse do frio. _Eu vi esses_ earmuffs _em uma vitrine, entrei e comprei rapidamente com medo de que alguém chegasse e o tirasse de mim novamente._ O acessório era totalmente forrado e as duas esferas que ficavam nas orelhas tinham formas de bolas de vôlei. _É o presente perfeito..._ Seus lábios formaram um meio sorriso e ele se congratulou internamente.

"Obrigado," Hinata pousou os _earmuffs_ sobre o pescoço e pareceu muito mais animado. "Eu me sinto um pouco mal por não ter comprado nada e te dado apenas chocolates."

"Idiota!" Kageyama afastou rapidamente a ideia. Nada comprado o deixaria tão feliz quanto receber aqueles bombons. "Eu estou mais do que satisfeito com meu presente."

"Ok!"

Hinata voltou a sorrir e sua atenção foi para seu presente, até o moreno sugerir que eles assistissem alguma coisa na televisão. A escolha foi unânime, e os dois sentaram-se sobre a cama prontos para acompanharem uma das partidas de vôlei da última Olimpíada. A cada jogada eles faziam comentários entre si e não demorou muito para que o jogo se transformasse em uma troca mútua de opiniões, em que cada um dizia o que faria se estivesse em determinada situação.

"Whoa! Esse líbero! Noya-san tem que assistir a esse jogo!"

"Concordo. Amanhã levarei o DVD para o treino." Kageyama havia aberto o saquinho de bombons e os dois degustavam o presente. "Aliás, você disse que fez os chocolates com Sugawara-san, mas por quê? Ele também fez como presente?"

"Sim, eu acho." Hinata não soou muito confiante. "Na verdade, eu dei a ideia e Sugawara-san disse que poderíamos fazer na casa dele."

"Quando você fez os bombons?" Kageyama tentou lembrar-se de algum momento em que não estivessem juntos.

"Domingo passado." Ele levou um dos chocolates aos lábios. "Você disse que estaria ocupado."

 _O dia em que Daichi-san levou o meu presente._ A lembrança ainda estava fresca em sua mente, mesmo que o ex-capitão do time não houvesse dito nada durante aquela semana.

"Nee, Kageyama," Hinata reiniciou a conversa após uma pausa. "Você já ouviu falar se alguém do time tem namorada?"

"Não." A resposta não precisou de segundos pensamentos. Tanaka e Nishinoya viviam atrás de Kiyoko, mas todos sabiam que nada sairia dali além de serem chamados de stalkers.

"Eu achei estranho Sugawara-san fazer chocolates para o Dia dos Namorados, sendo que ele não tem namorada."

"Eu vi Daichi-san comprando um presente para a namorada." Kageyama decidiu compartilhar o que havia visto, mas sem entrar em detalhes, como presentes usurpados e encontros indesejados.

"Mesmo?" Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram. "O que foi? Você viu a garota?!"

"Um cachecol e eu não vi ninguém. Daichi-san estava acompanhado de Asahi-san."

"Então Asahi também tem uma namorada? Whoa, eu jamais imaginei!"

"Nem eu."

Hinata estava tão surpreso que até se esqueceu de comer o chocolate que tinha em mãos. O moreno já havia devorado metade e teria comido mais, no entanto, em determinado momento o amante o puxou pelo sobretudo, pedindo que ele se abaixasse. Kageyama achou que ouviria alguma coisa secreta, contudo, quando os rostos estavam próximos, Hinata entreabriu os lábios e simplesmente o beijou. As sobrancelhas se juntaram e ele sentiu quando um pedaço de chocolate foi empurrado para dentro de sua boca por uma furtiva língua. A atitude levou um arrepio à sua nuca e despertou algo que ele tinha certeza de que permaneceria dormente, pelo menos enquanto seus pais estivessem em casa. A mão esquerda passou pela magra cintura e Kageyama inclinou-se sobre ele, ficando por cima e intensificando a carícia.

O beijo foi menos comportado do que aquele trocado quando entraram no quarto. Ambos tinham raros momentos para ficarem sozinhos e na maioria das vezes soava como se vivessem um romance ainda mais proibido do que a realidade. Kageyama abriu os botões do sobretudo com pressa, retirando-o por sentir que ele estava atrapalhando seus movimentos. As mãos de Hinata tocavam seu rosto, descendo por sua nuca e fazendo com que o beijo se tornasse ainda mais intenso.

Ele próprio interrompeu a carícia, afastando os lábios e o fitando diretamente. O rapaz de cabelos alaranjados o encarava com os olhos entreabertos e embaçados, as bochechas coradas e uma erótica expressão que fez seu sangue se dirigir para um _único_ lugar. _Eu preciso me levantar,_ ele repetiu para si mesmo, _se eu permanecer nessa posição, não responderei por mim._ O moreno sabia bem que qualquer movimento poderia levá-lo à ruína, não somente porque seus pais estavam em casa, mas a porta estava destrancada e, verdade fosse dita, eles haviam feito sexo somente três vezes desde que começaram a namorar. _Nós passamos o tempo todo juntos, mas treinando, então sobra muito pouco tempo para qualquer outra coisa. E se esquecermos daquele dia..._

A primeira vez que fizeram amor foi exatamente naquele quarto, sobre aquela mesma cama. As preliminares foram sem dúvidas a melhor parte, entretanto, o ato em sim durou segundos. Kageyama jamais se esqueceria daquela tarde e de como ele chegou ao orgasmo no instante em que penetrou Hinata. Sua primeira vez terminou em menos de um minuto, apesar de que sua depressão havia durado semanas. A segunda tentativa foi menos fracassada, mas somente a terceira vez realmente lhes deu um gostinho do que sexo realmente significava. O problema, claro, era encontrar tempo e oportunidade para uma quarta vez, apesar de a situação atual apontar para ela.

"Tobio?"

Os dois toques foram acompanhados pela porta sendo aberta.

A mãe surgiu através do corredor, encontrando o filho sentado sobre a cama e Hinata no chão, recostado e degustando um bombom. O jogo foi pausado e os dois rapazes se viraram simultaneamente, esboçando a melhor expressão inocente que conseguiam.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Kageyama soou extremamente natural. Ele havia se acostumado a livrar-se de situações embaraçosas graças a Natsu e seu péssimo hábito de entrar no quarto do irmão sem bater.

"Seu pai sugeriu que fossemos jantar fora e eu pensei em trazer alguma coisa para vocês. Shoyo, você jantará conosco, não?"

"Eu posso?!" Os olhos brilharam.

"Mas é claro!" Ela sorriu. "Não abra a porta para ninguém, Tobio. Estaremos de volta logo."

"Certo, vão com cuidado."

A mãe sorriu e fechou a porta, e o silêncio perdurou no cômodo por um tempo. Nenhum deles se moveu e o jogo permaneceu pausado. O barulho do carro sendo retirado da garagem marcou o fim naquela anestesia e Hinata virou-se ao mesmo tempo em que se arrastou de volta à cama e os braços do moreno. O beijo obrigatório recomeçou tão intenso quanto o último e as mãos já não estavam tão comportadas, tocando e apalpando o corpo do outro.

"Nós não temos tempo de irmos até o final." Kageyama foi direto.

"Eu sei," Hinata deixou a grossa jaqueta escorregar até o chão. "Vamos até o meio do caminho."

E Kageyama não perdeu tempo.

Seus dedos abriram o zíper da calça e entraram por baixo das duas camadas de roupa, encontrando o que procurava. O rapaz de cabelos alaranjados gemeu alto, apertando seus ombros, mas sem sinal de que havia desgostado do toque. A ereção deslizou facilmente em sua mão, úmida com o pré-orgasmo e fazendo-o perceber que ele não era o único excitado.

"E-Eu também quero fazer isso."

Hinata desceu a mão até sua calça, porém, precisou de ajuda com os botões e o zíper. _Ele está tremendo._ Kageyama fingiu não notar, suspirando longamente quando seu sexo foi liberado do confinamento. Os corpos se juntaram quando o moreno deitou-se sobre a cama e ambos ficaram frente a frente. As mãos trabalhavam juntas, masturbando ambos os membros e tornando os gemidos mútuos. Beijar já não era possível e os lábios se afastaram, embora permanecessem próximos. O som do atrito úmido entre os sexos era tão excitante quanto o próprio ato e ele desejou que os pais passassem o restante da noite fora para que pudessem fazer amor. Cada fibra de seu corpo _precisava_ ir mais longe.

Se sexo entre eles havia acontecido somente três vezes, o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre _outras_ coisas. No geral, ambos eram dois idiotas viciados em voleibol, no entanto, não havia somente vôlei em suas mentes, principalmente quando ficavam sozinhos. Longos beijos eram bons, carícias ousadas eram melhores, mas um contato direto, como aquele, chegava próximo do Céu. Kageyama aprendeu fácil que o corpo de Hinata era extremamente sensível e quase todos os lugares poderiam ser tocados na obtenção por prazer.

 _Ele está chegando ao limite._ As bochechas de Hinata se tornavam mais coradas quando ele se aproximava do clímax, ,portanto o moreno dedicou-se mais aos movimentos. Sua mão subiu pela ereção e ao chegar à ponta ele passou a esfregá-la com o polegar. O estímulo foi extremamente eficaz e sua companhia tremeu e escondeu-se em seu peito, chamando seu nome enquanto chegava ao orgasmo.

"Hinata," sua voz soou rouca e as palavras foram sussurradas após alguns necessários minutos de restabelecimento. "Consegue se levantar?"

Os olhos castanhos o encararam e ele ficou em pé e foi até a escrivaninha. Kageyama agradeceu, recebendo a caixa de lenços e limpando suas mãos. A ação foi rápida, todavia, não tão rápido quanto Hinata, que não perdeu tempo em se ajoelhar e levar a ereção aos lábios.

"O-Oi!"

O moreno abaixou os olhos, surpreso pelo que acontecia em seu baixo ventre, mas calando-se no instante em que o membro desapareceu dentro da boca de Hinata. O gemido ficou preso em sua garganta e foi muito difícil se concentrar quando era encarado daquela forma. O rapaz ainda era um pouco desajeitado ao oferecer aquele tipo de carícia, mas havia algo extremamente erótico em vê-lo naquela posição, brincando com o sexo em sua boca e movendo a língua de maneira complicada.

A experiência o tornou mais resistente àqueles encantos, contudo, Kageyama não passava de um garoto e conhecia seus limites. O orgasmo foi avisado com antecedência, mas Hinata optou por não cessar o que fazia. Seu rosto ergueu-se e metade do clímax pintou sua bochecha, enquanto a outra parte desceu por sua garganta. A visão fez os olhos negros brilharem e Kageyama perdeu-se nos papéis antes de limpar sua face.

"D-Desculpe." Ele corou violentamente enquanto deixava o lenço de papel tocar a pele.

"Tudo bem." O rapaz não parecia bravo e passou a língua sobre os lábios, como se o que acabasse de fazer fosse rotineiro.

Os dois se entreolharam e coraram ao mesmo tempo.

Não foi preciso longos diálogos, uma vez que ambos sabiam que somente aquilo não era o bastante.

"N-No próximo sábado." Kageyama fechou a calça e levantou-se. "Meus pais não estarão em casa durante todo o dia."

"Eu virei!" A resposta foi automática e o amante sorriu de orelha a orelha.

 _Ele é tão... puro?_ O moreno sorriu, jogando os lenços sujos dentro do lixo que ficava embaixo da escrivaninha e retirando a sacolinha para jogá-la fora diretamente. Os pais retornaram dez minutos depois e os encontraram sentados e assistindo tv. O jantar foi pizza e Hinata, como sempre, foi a alegria da refeição, animado e eufórico. Sua mãe o adorava e seu pai, ainda que mais reservado, não escondia a satisfação de vê-lo como amigo do filho.

Kageyama emprestou uma troca de roupas limpas e os dois retornaram para o quarto e assistiram duas partidas completas antes de decidirem tirar o futon do guarda-roupa. O rapaz de cabelos alaranjados deitou-se ao lado da cama, mas eles não dormiram imediatamente, passando algum tempo discutindo os próximos jogos. Em algumas semanas eles teriam uma partida amigável contra Nekoma e Hinata parecia animado em rever Kenma, mesmo que os dois se falassem quase diariamente através de mensagens.

As luzes do quarto se apagaram quando a casa já dormia. Por algum tempo o quarto permaneceu silencioso e a única iluminação era da cortina entreaberta e que recebia a claridade da rua. Kageyama levantou-se e foi até banheiro e, ao retornar, girou a chave com cuidado, entretanto, não seguiu novamente para sua cama. Seu destino foi o futon e ele foi recebido por um longo e eufórico beijo. Os planos para o próximo final de semana estavam mantidos, mas não seria preciso esperar uma semana para a _quarta vez_. Enrolados por dois grossos edredons, os dois rapazes fizeram amor como não haviam feito antes. Os toques, as investidas e os movimentos foram mais coordenados e intensos e Hinata nunca esteve tão erótico entre seus braços, escolhendo posições e pedindo para ser penetrado com um pouco mais de força.

Quando a manhã chegou e os celulares tocaram, os dois acordaram um nos braços do outro, certos de que aquele primeiro Dia dos Namorados não havia sido um sonho.

 **x**

Eles tiveram de retornar à casa de Hinata antes de seguirem até o colégio, visto que seu uniforme não havia sido levado. Kageyama o acompanhou sem reclamar e tomou um segundo café na manhã. _Nós chegaremos em cima da hora, mas chegaremos._ Ele consultou o celular quando deixaram a casa e o teria guardado se uma mensagem não piscasse em seu visor.

"Não teremos treino hoje." Hinata recebeu a mensagem ao mesmo tempo. "Daichi-san disse que o treino de hoje foi cancelado."

"Hm..." Kageyama não gostou da notícia, mas sentiu-se um pouco aliviado. "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Eu? Ótimo!" Ele sorriu e o olhou, porém, logo sua expressão tornou-se embaraçada e ele corou ao entender o teor da pergunta. "M-Melhor."

Naquela manhã, Hinata não teve dificuldades, mas em alguns momentos era possível perceber que seu andar estava diferente. _Talvez esse cancelamento tenha sido para melhor. Eu duvido que ele consiga saltar hoje._ Eles decidiram pegar o ônibus e chegaram ao colégio mais cedo do que o planejado e a tempo de encontrar alguns dos senpais no ginásio.

"Receberam minha mensagem?" Daichi terminava de fechar a grande porta e parecia incrivelmente bem humorado. "Desculpe, mas vamos cancelar o treino de hoje. Yamaguchi está gripado e Nishinoya não vem ao colégio."

"Entendo." Kageyama tentou parecer o mais chateado possível e sem soar falso. "Treinaremos o dobro amanhã, Daichi-san."

"Esse é o espírito, Kageyama!"

A voz de Sugawara veio do seu lado esquerdo e os olhos negros moveram-se devagar ao vê-lo se aproximar. _O quê..._ O rapaz de cabelos acinzentados vestia um casaco negro, luvas da mesma cor, no entanto, em seu pescoço havia um cachecol vermelho e decorado com sóis tricotados. Kageyama automaticamente encarou Daichi e recebeu um meio sorriso como resposta, antes de vê-lo se juntar a Sugawara.

"Kageyama?"

A voz o trouxe de volta à realidade e ele piscou longamente até consegui retomar sua linha de pensamento. Hinata o olhava sem entender o porquê de seu silêncio e ele apenas suspirou, bagunçando os cabelos alaranjados e recomeçando a andar.

"Hinata," as mãos foram colocadas dentro do bolso do sobretudo, "o que acha de comermos alguma coisa depois das aulas?"

"Nikuman?"

"Eu estava pensando em um restaurante familiar."

"Eu gosto da ideia." Ele assoviou e riu. "Até parece um encontro."

" _É_ um encontro, idiota." Kageyama o olhou de canto e sorriu internamente ao ver os _earmuffs_ protegendo-o da friagem.

Como esperado, Hinata corou, mas pareceu incrivelmente animado com a ideia.

Eles seguiram conversando até entrarem no prédio do colégio, ignorantes de que o morno sentimento em seus corações não desapareceria e que aquele fora somente um de muitos Dias dos Namorados que eles viveriam.

O amor que sentiam por vôlei só rivalizava com o que sentiam um pelo outro.

\- FIM.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Primeiro especial de Valentine's Day postado!

Como mencionei nas notas iniciais, esta fanfic é parte 1/3. As outras duas serão postadas, consequentemente, amanhã (13/02) e domingo (14/02). Não direi os casais que escrevi, prefiro fazer surpresa. Elas não são sequenciais, ou seja, você não precisa ler as outras fanfics para entender a história. As fanfics fazem parte do mesmo universo e tem ligação com esta no quesito contexto, porém, cada uma possui começo, meio e fim próprio.

Enfim, minha primeira fanfic neste fandom também. Estou há anos tomando vergonha na cara para escrever sobre meus casais favoritos e finalmente utilizei a ocasião para colocar em prática. Espero que tenham gostado~

Até mais!


End file.
